a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dental appliance for distalizing molars in orthodontic treatment. In particular, this invention provides for a device in which three pieces, a coil spring, a head, and a ligature tie wire are attached in succession to provide a safe and easy means for moving maxillary molars.
b. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic practice often requires a phase of treatment wherein it is necessary to move the maxillary molars. The distalization of maxillary molars is often accomplished with headgear or elastic bands. The headgear, which extends external to the patient's mouth is inserted and removed by the patient in accordance with a selected treatment schedule. Elastic bands are similarly inserted and removed by the patient. Use of headgear and elastics for molar distalization have several disadvantages.
Because headgear worn in conjunction with elastic bands are removable by the patient, a degree of patient compliance is required during the molar distalizing phase of treatment. Patient compliance is often an impediment to effective treatment. Some patients will refuse to wear the headgear necessary for distalizing molars, due to reasons of discomfort. Other patients may become dissatisfied with the appearance of the appliance. The problem with dissatisfaction with appearance may often be remedied where a patient is required to wear headgear only at night. But, discomfort while sleeping with the headgear in place may prevent a patient from wearing it while sleeping.
The effort necessary in being faithful to the repeated handling and the daily routine of placement and removal of any orthodontic appliance causes further obstacles to achieving the patient compliance necessary to complete molar distalizing treatment. It is also a burden on the patient to have to suffer the inconvenience of the cooperation necessary to achieve satisfactory results.
These problems with patient compliance can slow the progress of treatment. The headgear and elastics create a force to drive the molars distally. Each time the appliances are removed, the force is relieved, halting the movement of the molars. More importantly, removal of the appliance for prolonged periods results in reversal of treatment, as the progress previously made will be undone when the molars tend to return to their starting positions.
The use of headgear and elastic bands also introduces a potential safety problem. Because the parts are removable and require repeated handling, accidental swallowing of parts becomes possible. Also, it has been documented that headgear, when improperly used, may cause facial damage due to a slingshot effect.